Jamais assez
by Tamihisa
Summary: Après l'anniversaire de Naruto, deux jeunes adultes se retrouvent seuls dans un confortable triplex. Ecrit en  je crois...  2008.


Shino ouvrit la porte de son appartement, s'effaçant devant Kiba. La soirée de Naruto avait été bien arrosée et l'heure était assez avancée. Naruto venait de fêter ses 18 ans, pour l'occasion il avait invité bon nombre de shinobis, aussi bien de Konoha que de Suna. Même les sensei avaient été invités. De plus, Sasuke était enfin de retour, Itachi était bel et bien mort, la vérité avait été révélée et Naruto avait tenu sa promesse : ne pas tuer Sasuke alors que celui-ci voulait détruire Konoha. Et pour finir, le blondinet avait eu le courage d'avouer à ce cher Sasuke un amour caché. Ce dernier avait répondu affirmatif… En résumé, le couple gay du moment était ces deux là.

Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas seuls : Shino et Kiba en étaient la preuve. Quelques mois déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble sans se lasser l'un de l'autre et tout le monde le savait : pas facile de ne pas l'avoir remarqué vu qu'ils étaient indéniablement collés l'un à l'autre et pas que pendant les entraînements… Depuis, ils se voyaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient la nuit, Kiba ayant pour projet futur d'aménager d'ici pas tard chez son amant.

Arrivés à la cuisine :

Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Non merci, ça ira pour ce soir ^^

Shino rangea le verre sorti pour Kiba et se prit de l'eau. Son appartement était un gigantesque triplex : son salon donnait sur une immense terrasse décorée d'un amas de fleurs et de plantes diverses. Le salon lui-même était joli et de couleur douce. Il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils beige, une télévision à écran plat collé au mur, une table basse et un tapis dans les tons bordeaux pourpres allant à merveille avec le reste de la pièce. Celle-ci donnait sur la cuisine moderne composée d'un simple bar pour table, un plan de travail et d'une ribambelle de placards. A droite de la cuisine, côté salon, se trouvait les toilettes. Un escalier en colimaçon emmenait à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Shino, son bureau, une chambre d'ami et la salle de bain. Un second escalier, droit cette fois, donnait directement sur une immense bibliothèque et une salle aménagé spécialement pour insectes en tout genre, plante et lumière compris.

Kiba avait déjà visité son appartement depuis longtemps et avait été subjugué par l'ampleur de ce triplex.

Comment peux-tu vivre seul dans un truc pareil ? J'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus grand que la dernière fois !

J'y suis habitué. Et puis, tu as beau dire que c'est énorme, comparé à chez toi, c'est minuscule !

La réplique fit mouche :

Je te signal que j'habite dans une de nos maisons familiales ! Et merde, en plus j'héberge ma sœur et son fiancé ! Dans ces conditions, vive l'espace !

Shino se moqua de lui.

Héhé… Et dire que tu étais persuadé que ta sœur ne se trouverait pas de petit ami avant ses trente ans… Tu étais dur ! xD

Hey ! Je lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce moi ! Elle me tapait sur le système en me disant qu'un chieur comme moi n'aurais jamais d'amour propre et d'amour tout court ! J'l'emmerde moi ! #

Son compagnon ricana légèrement, s'installa à côté de Kiba puis posa son verre sur la table basse qu'il éloigna légèrement.

Mais tu l'as trouvé ton amour…

J'espère bien.

Il prit ses aises, s'allongea un peu plus sur le canapé tout en lançant un regard de léger défit à Shino qui semblait prêt à le relever. Ce dernier bougea et se plaça par-dessus Kiba. Tous deux avaient un sourire léger mais on ne peut plus pervers sur les lèvres.

Je ne te lâcherai pas de sitôt, susurra Shino, le visage si près de celui de Kiba que ce dernier frissonna.

Être prisonnier de toi est un rêve des plus agréables.

Être le bourreau de ton cœur est un privilège des plus délicieux, répondit Shino tout en se penchant afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles du taquin en face de lui.

Le taquin en question approfondit le baiser sans la moindre gêne, au plus grand plaisir de son compagnon. Kiba prit Shino par la taille, le plaquant à lui, son autre main se débarrassant des lunettes noires. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant. Assez pourtant à Shino pour qu'il comprenne ce que voulait l'autre. Dans une lenteur et une sensualité exquise, il lécha le menton offert, avant de le mordiller légèrement, continuant le délicieux supplice. Il goûta à sa peau halée, incrustée de son parfum bestial qu'il aimait tant. Un léger soupir de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'Inuzuka. Une pression sur sa peau le fit cambrer. Profitant de l'occasion, Shino glissa sa main dans son dos, relevant par la même occasion le haut en résine. Il pu ainsi jouer à sa guise dans le dos de son compagnon, revenir sur son ventre, dessiner les traits de ses abdominaux, remonter aux côtes puis titiller les tétons tendit qu'il se délectait de baiser. Kiba, dans ses moments de lucidité, baladait une de ses mains aussi souvent possibles sous les vêtements de Shino, l'autre se cramponnant fermement pour ne pas lâcher complètement prise.

La séance de caresses et de baiser ne venait que de commencer et rien ne pouvait faire autant plaisir aux deux garçons. Ils enlevèrent chacun leur tour, lentement, sensuellement les vêtements respectifs de leur amant, ne laissant que les pantalons qui, soyons réaliste, ne firent pas long feu.

Shino fit passer les jambes de Kiba sur ses épaules, le tirant à lui. Une de ses mains jouait avec l'un des tétons de son compagnon, l'autre faisant des vas et viens continus sur le sexe de Kiba. Celui-ci était en sueur et se cramponnait du mieux qu'il pouvait à Shino qui venait de changer de jeu : sa main déjà occupé tomba jusqu'à ses bourses. Les taquinant comme il se devait, il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à l'anus, qu'il pénétra d'un doigt, sous le cri de Kiba.

N… Non… N… Aah ! AH !

Shino fit jouer son doigt, fit des cercles, le retira, le pénétra de nouveau avant d'en ajouter un second. Kiba respirait bruyamment, son visage était rougit, son corps en sueur. Ses râles de plaisir firent l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque pour Shino. Ses gestes se firent plus brusque, plus bestiaux, plus profonds encore. Sans crier gare, il retira ses doigts.

Shi… No… ?

Sans répondre, Shino fit basculer Kiba sur ses genoux, ses bras le tenant par les genoux et le pénétra violemment. Le cri que poussa Kiba était un cri se surprise mêlé de douleur et de plaisir intense. Serrant encore plus Shino à lui, il posa brusquement sa tête sur son épaule alors que Shino faisait des mouvements de plus en plus brusques et bestiaux.

Shi… No… Ah… Je… Je viens… AAAH !

Kiba balança la tête en arrière, se vidant par la même occasion sur le ventre de Shino, celui-ci continuant ses mouvements jusqu'à la jouissance.

A bout de souffle, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé souillé, Kiba soutenant un Shino exténué et comblé. Les souffles un peu repris, Shino se redressa, prit Kiba par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à l'étage où ils s'installèrent dans le lit.

- Pour dormir ? demanda Kiba, un sourcil levé par la stupidité de la question.

Shino leva lui aussi un sourcil en se retournant vers son amant, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Je pensais plutôt à autre chose…

Il se retourna complètement vers Kiba, qui put apprécier la vue d'un sexe désiré en début d'érection.

Sans prévenir, il fonça sur Shino qui n'eut pas de réaction et se propulsa avec sur le lit double de l'hôte.

Je te sens comme increvable, ricana Shino devant le regard plein de perversité de son agresseur.

Tu peux parler toi. Tu es celui qui a bandé la deuxième fois avant moi.

Deuxième fois ? Il y en aura encore ?

Je crois bien, oui…

Après sa dernière parole, Kiba se pencha, sorti sa langue et la passa sur la joue offerte de Shino. Il sentit la langue partir dans son cou, remonter sur son lobe et senti se le faire mordiller.

Ah… Tricheur…

Tout est permis, même les points faibles…

Hmf… Ah !

Kiba joua encore un peu avec le lobe puis reparti vers le buste où il s'arrêta sur l'un des tétons. En un soupir de plaisir, Shino articula quelques mots, faisant ricaner son bourreau :

Vraiment increvable… Ah !

En réponse, Kiba mordilla sa peau et lécha le téton déjà tendu. Il reprit sa course, descendit plus bas encore, passant sa langue partout où il le pouvait, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau puis parti toujours plus bas en suivant la ligne de poils noirs. La respiration de Shino se fit plus brusque et rudes, les râles plus profonds et beaucoup plus forts. Kiba lui fit écarter les jambes, releva légèrement la tête et souffla sur la verve gonflée. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Shino.

Kiba allait avoir se qu'il souhaitait et Shino était bon pour faire un tour au septième ciel.

Kiba passa sa langue le long du sexe de son partenaire, l'enroulant autour sous les cris de surprises de Shino de plus en plus irréguliers et forts. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans les cheveux de Kiba, ajoutant une pression supplémentaire à ce dernier. Il lécha le gland puis s'attarda sur la peau du pénis qui durci d'avantage. Sous un dernier coup de langue et sans crier gare, il le prit à pleine bouche, le suçant avec délectation, une main jouant avec les bourses, l'autre tenant une des jambes de Shino. Celui-ci poussa un râle, haleta fortement et s'accrocha du mieux qu'il pouvait aux draps. Kiba continua sa pression sur le sexe logé dans sa bouche puis commença ses vas et viens. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Shino qui n'en pouvait plus. La tête complètement rejetée en arrière, il hurla le nom de Kiba et se vida dans sa bouche.

Une nouvelle pression autour de son sexe le fit frissonner. Kiba lâcha son 'jouet' et reprit possession des lèvres de Shino. Celui-ci le regarda de ses yeux brouillés par le plaisir et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

Tu t'en ais foutu partout…

- Ah ? ^^'

…

Quoi ?

Rien, je me dis juste que plus je te vois et plus je bande.

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, il pointa son index sur son pénis.

Troisième fois, fit un Kiba amusé, on en a pour des heures si ça continu comme ça tu sais ?

Ose dire que ça te déplait, riposta Shino puis il se tourna vers le réveil, il n'est que quatre heures du matin.

Un regard vers Kiba lui fit comprendre que ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire de l'heure et puis…

J'oserai jamais protester…

Il le fit basculer et l'embrassa comme on embrasse quelqu'un que l'on veut…

* * *

><p><p>

Soyez clément, elle date de trois ans cette fiction ^^ Enjoy my friends !

Tamihisa


End file.
